Trillion: God of Destruction
Trillion: God of Destruction, known is a Playstation Vita game by Compile Heart in collaboration with PREAPP Partners originally released on July 23rd, 2015 in Japan and localized in parts of Asia, Korea, Europe, and North America. The game is rated Teen by the Entertainment Software Rating Board for the Playstation Vita and the Windows PC but it is yet to be released. Overview This was the first game developed by a section of Compile Heart called "Makai Ichiban Kan". Yamamoto Masahiro was in charge of the overal direction of the game, Kei Nanameda was involved with the art, and Satou Tenpei was in charge of composing the music. Other colleagues from PREAPP Partners were also involved but had smaller roles. The genre in Japanese is 『死に際に想いを託すRPG』, which means "an RPG about entrusting your feelings at the moment of death". Death plays an important role for in this game. It opens up with the main character losing his life to the main antagonist of the named Trillion. According to a reviewer named ginger from 4Gamer.net, it is almost guaranteed that the player will die at least once playing the game . System There are two main parts in this game. Training After he eats a certain amount of the world, Trillion will take a break and the player can train the heroines for a limited amount time. Battle When the amount of days left to train reaches 0, Trillion awakens and the player has to stop Trillion from reaching the defense line. The player is given 3 chances to battle Trillion for each Overlord, with the exception of the final form and playthroughs where the heroine is killed in one of the first two battles. Pushing Trillion's health to certain transformation values or retreating can be done to forcibly end an encounter. Outline The Underworld is the name of the world where the game takes place. An evil god, dubbed "Trillion" across realms, descended from the heavens, and wrecks havoc on their world. The main protagonist, Zeabolos, is the ruler of this world and attempts to stop him. Trillion ends up killing his brother, and nearly killing Zeabolos. Just when he was about to die, Zeabolos hears a mysterious voice that asks if he wants to defeat Trillion in exchange for his soul. Faust put his torn up body together and revives him, but he is no longer king of his world and must pass on to his next of kin, whether they are family or friend. Whoever wants to claim his throne must risk their lives and defeat Trillion to become the next ruler. Etymology of "Makaishin" Despite Trillion's title being "Makaishin", it is not spelled the same in Japanese way as the setting of the world. #The first Kanji of Makaishin is the 1st Kanji of their world 魔界 #The second Kanji is the 2nd Kanji for the word "Destruction" 破壊 In earlier articles featuring this game, the furigana for 破壊の神 (means God of Destruction) has Trillion written beside it. The name of the thing Trillion is destroying is called "Makai". Shin is the suffix to indicate that she is a god. Makaishin means, God of "Underworld" Destruction. Characters The descriptions of the character are straight from the official Trillion: God of Destruction website. Main characters ; Zeabolos : Japanese voice actor - Kawaguchi Shou The protagonist of the game, and the third Great Overlord to reign over the Underworld. He is a passionate leader who fearlessly fights for what he believes in. He was killed in the battle against Trillion, but shortly before his soul joined the dead, he was saved by entering into a contract with the necromancer Faust. Though his body is patched together, losing his powers that he had before, he remains the undisputed leader of the Underworld with overwhelming support from his citizens. ; Trillion : Japanese voice actress - ??? It is an aggregation of a trillion curses, with an instinct to consume the deepest parts of the three realms. It swells in size by consuming the Core of each world. The Underworld has come to know this monstrosity as “Trillion.” It is a horrifying entity that nearly plunged the Underworld into complete annihilation during the first Great Overlord’s reign. ; Faust : Japanese voice actress - Hikasa Youko The girl who saved Zeabolos with the power of the Soul Grimoire. After acknowledging his unmistakable defeat, she made a deal to lend him the power to overthrow Trillion in exchange for his soul. She is pragmatic, mostly serious, and very tight-lipped about her identity. She conducts mysterious research in her lab and has invented a variety of items in order to defeat Trillion. ; Levia : Japanese voice actress - Imai Asami The Overlord who holds the Crest of Envy, and Zeabolos’ childhood friend. In the presence of others, she calls Zeabolos “Great Overlord” and maintains a respectful distance. When the two are alone, however, she calls him by name and fawns over him to no end. She despises Trillion from the bottom of her heart for taking Zeabolos’ life, and that feeling impels her to fight it. When Zeabolos seems to be having a fun conversation with someone else, she will silently radiate intense hostility towards the other person. ; Fegor : Japanese voice actress - Tanabe Rui Zeabolos’ older sister, and the Overlord who holds the Crest of Sloth. She calls Zeabolos, "Zebo-chin", and she in turn is called “Sister.” She says little, but because she cares for her younger brother, she undertakes the task of defeating Trillion. She’s extremely lazy and is always sleeping, but she actually possesses powerful magic that can surpass even Zeabolos’. ; Mammon : Japanese voice actress - Oonishi Saori As Overlord, Mammon holds the Crest of Greed. She’s a selfish wanderer with a brazen personality. She decides to take on the role of fighting Trillion with the prospect of gaining all the wealth in the Underworld as the Great Overlord. Originally, her role was to oversee the Gate of Hell, but prior to Trillion’s attack, she abandoned her post in favor of adventuring for treasure. ; Perpell : Japanese voice actress - Fuchigami Mai Zeabolos' niece, and an Overlord who holds the Crest of Gluttony. She exudes a spirit of innocence and brightness, unlike her older sister, Ruche. In order to transform the Underworld into a kingdom of sweets, she takes on the task of defeating Trillion. She's been attached to Zeabolos ever since she was little, because he always gave her sweets. ; Ashmedia : Japanese voice actress - Sasamoto Natsue As Overlord, Ashmedia holds the Crest of Lust. She calls Zeabolos “little Zeabolos,” and has fun with him in a teasingly seductive fashion. She posseses a particular kink where she becomes excited by hearing a dying foe's cries, and undertakes defeating Trillion while shivering at the thought of the pleasure she’ll feel from the death of such a giant enemy. ; Ruche : Japanese voice actress - Sakura Ayane Zeabolos’ niece, Perpell’s older sister, and the Overlord who holds the Crest of Pride. She looks down on Zeabolos after his defeat, and undertakes fighting Trillion so she can become the Great Overlord and rule over the Underworld. Having received advanced education from a young age, she is very proud, selfish, and domineering. ; Elma : Japanese voice actress - Ozawa Ari Zeabolos’ younger sister. Because of her frail disposition, she usually stays inside the Great Overlord’s castle. She adoringly calls Zeabolos, “Dear Brother,” and wishes to be of some help to him. She looks up to her older sister Fegor, who saves Zeabolos with powerful magic at critical moments. ; Cerberus : Japanese voice actress - Yoshioka Maya Elma’s pet. He was originally a large beast that guarded the entrance to the Great Overlord’s castle as a watchdog. He was feared even among allies for his sharp claws and fangs, but was shrunk down due to the miasma. Sub characters ; Astaroth : Japanese voice actor - Sakai Koudai Zeabolos’ older brother, and father to Ruche and Perpell. An Overlord who holds the Crest of Gloom, in charge of guarding the Great Overlord’s castle with Cerberus. He’s rightfully earned the respect of the Fallen Ones as a brave veteran with both wisdom and courage. He was the first to venture forth with an army when Trillion appeared, but... ; Lilith : Japanese voice actress - Noto Arisa The wife of the first Great Overlord Satan, and Zeabolos’ grandmother. She was once an Overlord who held the Crest of Vanity, but she died during the battle when Trillion first appeared, and is now living within the Great Overlord’s castle as a ghost. ; Baphomet : Japanese voice actor - Yano Ryouta Zeabolos’ butler who serves as the Underworld’s minister. He has been a butler since the era of the first Great Overlord, and is a walking encyclopedia of the Underworld’s history, including the existence of Trillion. He is somewhat overprotective of Zeabolos, as he has taken care of him since childhood. ; Ergo : Japanese voice actor - Narumi Takashi A high-ranking Fallen One who helps to train the Overlords. He is a fearless, hardy veteran who excels in physical strength. His specialty is swinging a giant ball and chain set. ; Ragon : Japanese voice actor - Ishida Daisuke A high-ranking Fallen One who helps train the Overlords. He is a cool, calm veteran with excellent technique. He excels in delivering sharp jabs with his rapier. ; Blade Monitor : Japanese voice actress - Takeuchi Asami The monitor who watches over the Valley of Swords where the Overlords test their skills. Many beasts are corralled in the Valley of Swords, and it is the monitor's job to ensure they won't escape. ; Dark Blacksmith : Japanese voice actress - Takahashi Yuika A blacksmith living in the city near the castle. She is skilled with strengthening weapons with magic, and can also enchant weapons with special powers through the use of Magic Seals. ; Poster Girl : Japanese voice actress - Nakamura Atsuki A waitress that works in the tavern in the city. She always has a smile on her face and a sharp tongue for those who deserve it. ; Agent : Japanese voice actor - ??? A mysterious agent of Trillion. It approaches the Great Overlord, seeking for either the lives of the Overlords or the Underworld's Core. ; Mokujin : Japanese voice actor - Matsuoka Shoubou A mechanical puppet that Faust created for mock training against Trillion. It mimics the data inputted through transformation. But despite looking like Trillion, it can't exhibit the true nature and power of Trillion due to its lack of performance. ; Doctor : Japanese voice actor - Fukui Nobuhiro (birth name), Gentoku (stage name) The doctor that cares for those injured from vigorous training. He often carries suspicious medicines and tries to sell them at bargain prices as a ruse to having them tested. ; Nurse : Japanese voice actress - Takahashi Mizuki The nurse who accompanies the doctor as support. Beneath her looks is a rough personality that can't seem to ever insert a needle properly - though that might be on purpose. ; Uriel : Japanese voice actor - Okuyama Keito A nemesis to the Fallen Ones, and one of the 4 archangels that serves God. He fell into the Underworld covered in wounds, but recovered thanks to Elma’s dedicated care. He is in possession of a shocking truth. ; Fox Housekeeper : Japanese voice actress - Yasuda Naoko She manages the maids tending to the Overlords in the Great Overlord's castle. A very reliable and experienced maid. She has a tendency to be a bit too upfront. ; Cat Maid : Japanese voice actress - Sakamoto Mami One of the maids tending to the Overlords in the Great Overlord's castle. Very bright and jolly. Sometimes a bit too jolly... ; Bunny Maid : Japanese voice actress - Sakura Kaori One of the maids tending to the Overlords in the Great Overlord's castle. Timid and generally quiet. She may be quiet, but that doesn't hold back what she wants to say. Development Three key people in making this game would be Masahiro Yamamoto as the director, Tenpei Sato, and Nanameda Kei. Trillion: God of Destruction's development spanned for about 2 years. Compile Heart and PREAPP PARTNERS started picking up the pace on Trillion: God of Destruction around 2015 where they regularly published updates about the game in Dengeki Playsation Magazine. Mysterious Vita RPG On September 30, 2013, Idea Factory announced that they are working with PREAPP PARTNERS on a mysterious Vita RPG, contracting Masahiro Yamamoto as the director after he left Nippon Ichi Software around the time The Guided Fate Paradox was released in 2013. PREAPP PARTNERS was founded on March 14, 2013. During the same time, there was also news about Harusato Akenaga (former president of NIS America, founder of IF International) and some his colleagues leaving the company to form Idea Factory International around the same time. Nippon Ichi Software America has been business partners with Idea Factory of Japan while they were localizing their games and most IF International's employees were formerly from NIS America. Inside Dengeki Playstation vol 577, Idea Factory of Japan thanked Ghostlight and NIS America for making them successful overseas. Makai Ichiban Kan Compile Heart announced their new brand called Makai Ichiban Kan on February 9th, 2014 consisting of the greatest video game developers of the Underworld, the 3 main people being Masahiro Yamamoto as the director, Nanameda Kei as the character designer, and Tenpei Sato as the composer. Original idea The Official Visual Guide for Trillion: God of Destruction reveals several original concepts of the game. Nanameda Kei originally planned to create endearing, lighthearted designs for the characters and scenery but the game went through many different concepts changed several times. Concept A Reject_idea_-1 1.png Reject_idea_-1 2.png The game did not originally take place in the Underworld but it also involved sacrificing the main character's sisters. There used to be 12 unique little sisters and counted from the 1st sister, 2nd, 3rd, etc. Nanameda Kei used designs of the first 3 little sisters through most of his concepts. Concept B Reject_idea_-2 1.png Reject_idea_-2 2.png This concept has more of an Underworld feeling to it and the story revolved heavily around a little mad scientist named Dr. Faust. Her assistant used to be an android maid prior to Mokujin in the current version. Child Faust can be seen inside the official artbook of the game. Child Faust created her first homunculus, and it was a failed one too. Zeabolos was what she called her first failure and was also the main character for this concept. Despite being a zombie and useless in combat like his final personality, Zeabolos was born as a green Frankenstein and not turned into one. The rest of the homunculi Child Faust made were all female and she considered them her children. Child Faust considered herself to be Zeabolos' mother and the rest of them were his little sisters. Child Faust has made over 100 homunculi and keeps on going. Concept C Reject_idea_-3 1.png Reject_idea_-3 2.png The title of this image is "Chastity School: Virginal x High School (Temp)" Ms. Michiko will be the support character and will train the girls on becoming the hero. This concept used to have custom characters and characters were able to change their job. They are called "Hero" (blade), "Witch" (magic), "Martial Artist" (fist), and "Assassin" (gun). When they change their job, their costume and weapon also changes. Concept D Reject idea Character select.png Reject idea Trillion 1.png Reject idea Trillion 2.png The closest concept to the released game, some of these Trillion Designs can be seen in the official artbook. The game was not a female playable character only game since the concept allowed changing the character's gender with the"Triangle" button. Nanameda Kei used some concept art of Altis, Belleria, Ryuto, Soul, Supra from the Mugen Souls series for the silhouettes for the temporary screenshots. Unknown title screen Trillion: God of Destruction's data files contain a mock title screen that uses a screenshot from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Dawnguard. This title screen can only be seen in the game data and was never used. Miscellaneous information Not much news about the game was revealed in most of 2014, the gameplay screenshots were difficult to make out what kind of genre the game was. Hot Springs CGs were also made around this time since they were copyrighted in 2014 but the final product of the game left these unvoiced. Trillion: God of Destruction's final product ended up being quite different from it's under-development screenshots. Trillion God of Destruction temp battle screenshot 1.jpg Trillion God of Destruction temp battle screenshot 2.jpg Trillion God of Destruction temp battle screenshot 3.jpg Trillion God of Destruction temp battle screenshot 4.jpg Trillion God of Destruction temp battle screenshot 5.jpg Trillion God of Destruction temp battle screenshot 6.jpg Despite sounding like a quick development time, the game took a lot longer than its projected completion time. After releasing the original Promotional Video for Trillion: God of Destruction on March 18th, 2014, Compile Heart planned to release the game sometime in 2014 and kept silent about the game until October 2014 when they pushed the date Spring 2015. It had its first release date as May 21st, 2015, and then delayed to July 23rd, 2015. Many of the games data is based off rouge-like game called Sorcery Saga: Curse of the Great Curry God at one point during it's development and both games include some of the similar mechanics, skill system, and movement controls. Evidence of Sorcery Saga's data files are still evident in the English version of Trillion which contains unused, untranslated Japanese files of that game. Videos Trillion God of Destruction Trailer Trillion God of Destruction OST - 愛のノイズ (Opening Theme Full) Extrenal links * Japanece Official site * English Official site * Makai Shin Trillion Wikipedia article References Category:Games